Project Motherhood: Ariel
by Gamer95
Summary: Ariel is a mermaid princess that has a house up on the beach, which she goes up to when she wants some respite from the shenanigans under the sea. However, one day, she witnesses something that will change her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning. No one else was around...The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon...If Vernon Dursley wanted to do this, he would have to be quick.

Pulling up his car close to the cliffside, he hurriedly climbed out and threw the back doors open to reveal the timid little boy waiting within. "Come here, boy..." He growled, roughly snatching the child up and dragging him out of the car, picking up the ragged old blanket and small teddy bear along with the child.

He approached the cliffside and looked down at the beach below. Then he smirked at the child in his arms. "Here's your stop, boy!" The man yelled before, much to the boy's shock and fear, tossed him off the cliffside to the soft sand below.

Vernon watched the child fall to the sand, and then the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement and delight when he saw just how the boy landed.

Not that far away he was being watched by a pair of sea green eyes that belonged to a most beautiful woman. Her red hair flowed down her back like a river and her skin was surprisingly light, almost perfect. Her name was Ariel. She was half submerged in the ocean she called home, for you see, she is a mermaid! Hiding behind a large rock she peeked over and smiled at all the children who were playing on the beach.

She loved children, both human and mermaid. They were always so small and so interested in her fishy tail that it warmed her heart. She found that girls seemed to like her more, but she knew some little boys who called her 'cool'.

She enjoyed watching them play, till she spotted movement near the docks that made her blink in confusion. Frowned in confusion she swarm closer to get a better look. She knew the docks can be dangerous to the young ones. She arrived right on time to see a large ugly man toss-to her horror- a small child over the side of the docks and the poor thing landed head first having his head lodged into the sand with the rest of his body to hang limp.

She clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped at the sight, shaking her head. She did NOT just witness that! Literally WHY would he DO something that needlessly cruel?! She had found herself ending up in that exact same situation numerous times before, and she knew it was not pleasant, so seeing it happen to a child made her quite angry to say the least.

Eyes narrowed, she focused, and her tail began to change into a pair of long, slender legs...

Back up on the cliffside, Vernon looked down at where the child landed to see the aftermath of him dumping the boy off the cliff. He began to laugh at the struggling child. "Good riddance to you, freak!" He dropped the boy's blanket and teddy down after him. Then, he got into his car and drove off, leaving the child lodged in the sand.

Little Harry could only see darkness all around him as he was in something soft and warm, but it picked at his skin making it hurt and itch. He whined and tried to wiggle out. He wanted to see the light! He wanted to move! He was starting to hyperventilate and was about to lose concusses.

Only to feel the sand shift slightly to his side then felt someone pulling him out. He coughed and greedily sucked in air as his eyes now hurt to do the light. He felt a hand on his back gently rub and he started to calm down and take more calming breaths.

Soon his breathing returned to normal but he still itched and his head hurt. He slowly looked over and gasped slightly at who had saved him. It was a woman with red hair and very concerned green eyes. Eyes that he swears have seen before.

No...Wait...This was different...These eyes were blue, and the ones he remembered were green...This was someone completely different than who he thought it was.

The woman looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything from the fall?" She asked gently. He looked at her.

"N-No..." The child squeaked before flinching. She tilted her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently.

He nodded his head before wincing and holding it whimpering a bit. Arial frowned and gently moved some of his hair out of his face making him flinch back slightly not expecting that. She blinks at that before frowning at him. "Your head hurts. Doesn't it?"

He looked down feeling bad and nodded his head timidly. She frowned softly at him. "I'm going to see if I can make it better." She reassured making his eyes widen slightly at that. She giggled softly, he looked so cute. She moved his bangs this time without him flinching and she frowned when she saw the lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Ooooh..." She moaned sadly, putting a hand on her forehead. "Sweetie, I am SO sorry...Did that awful man give that to you?" Harry shook his head.

"Uh-uh...I got it in the car crash that killed mommy and daddy..." He said softly. Ariel gasped.

"Your mom and daddy are dead...?" She breathed.

He nodded his head sadly. Sniffing slightly. "Aww, sweetie." She wrapped him up in her arms and held him close. He nuzzled into her feeling both warm and safe. She smelled like the sea and it comforted him making him relax into her embrace.

Ariel felt him relax and she smiled softly at that rubbing his back gently. She pulled away reluctantly and saw his eyes a little teary. She reached up and brushed them away gently before cupping his cheek. "Come on, let's get you changed and all washed up." She said lifting him into her arms. She also grabbed his blanket and teddy bear as well handing it to him.

"Teddy!" he said and held it close to himself nuzzling it while Ariel giggled finding that adorable.

"Yep! That's your teddy!" She said cheerfully. Harry hugged the bear tightly like it was his last lifeline.

"Sorry you got thrown too, teddy..." He said softly.

She frowned softly at that before standing up and looking with a glare at the ledge of the drop off. She vowed that if she ever saw that human again. Oh, she would give him a piece of her mind. With that, she started to walk down the beach.

Harry looked up at her blinking a little at her. "W-Where are we going?" he asked not sure if he could speak.

"To a little place that I own." She smiled down at him softly. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." She said rubbing his head gently.

He leaned into her touch with closed eyes making her smile grow. 'Awww!' she gushed internally.

Harry was in a state of bliss. He was being held so nice! It was the best thing ever! The pretty red haired woman was being so nice to him...He frowned slightly. 'Why IS she so nice...?' He thought to himself.

"Oh! You must be starving too!" The redhead interrupted his thoughts. "What do you wanna eat, sweetie?" He blinked.

"E-Eat...? Me...?" He asked softly. "Is that really okay...?" Ariel bit her lip.

'What did that human DO to this kid?' She thought.

"Yes." She nodded. "You get to eat buddy." She said.

He stared up at her with wide eyes not believing her, "B-but I already got my weakly fill!" he said.

"W-weakly fill?" she asked believing she would not like the answer.

"Yeah...I ate bread this morning..." He said softly. "That's all I need..."

"Bread?! How much bread did you eat?!" Ariel exclaimed.

"A...A piece..." Harry admitted.

The red headed woman shook her head and held his head to her, making him lean it onto her shoulder something that soothed him and made him instinctively nuzzle into her. Finding comfort.

"That is way too little." She stressed obviously distraught. This child was being starved! She knew her father would only not feed his people if they are prisoners or in the case of his children, if they misbehave. But she and her sisters always found a way to get on his good side again. Her dad was a softy. But this poor child, it would seem to follow under the first condition. He was a prisoner.

Her grip tightened around him protectively her deep maternal instincts in full drive. 'Not anymore!' she thought with conviction. She would make damn sure that he was no prisoner and that he gets some decent food in him. The poor thing must be hungry.

Harry looked up at his red headed savior. "I-I'm Harry…what's your name?" he asked innocently, feeling safe enough around her to not think she will hurt him for talking…kind of.

She smiled at him. That was a good sign. "Hi, Harry. I'm Ariel. It's nice to meet you." She said. He smiled.

"Pretty name..." He said softly, eliciting a giggle from the mermaid.

"Aww, that's a sweet thing to say." She cooed softly, rubbing his head. He was certainly a sweet one. She couldn't wait for him to meet her friends...

He leaned into her hand finding great comfort. She smiled gently to him and just held him close. Content with holding him.

She started to notice then that his eyes were starting to droop. Poor thing looked tired. She gazed up to see how far she was to their destination and decided that a little nap might do him some good. She smiled as she got an idea.

Harry felt so comfy and warm in Miss Ariels hold. He could feel his tried eyes start to droop and as much as he tried to fight it, being so comfy was so rare to him that he was losing the battle to stay awake for the nice lady.

Then he heard it, a soft melody that filled the air and his resistance was shattered as his eyes closed and he snuggled into her soft hold. It sounded like the voice of an angel, a voice that soothed his soul and made him smile happily and feel like everything was going to be okay now.

He couldn't keep his eyes open at that wonderful sound. Letting out a cute yawn, his eyes drooped. Soon, he was fast asleep in her arms, snoring softly.

Ariel smiled at him. Then she glared forward. 'How could anyone treat him so cruelly?' She thought angrily. It didn't seem real...

She shook her head and tried to stay positive. She would do plenty of fun things with him! Swimming lessons, singing him songs, showing him to her family and friends...

Family and friends. She looked down slightly at that. She had an okay relationship with her father, but he still had issues with humans. She had never told him of her special power to live in both the surface and below the sea.

How would he react? She didn't know, but for now she had to focus on the sleeping bundle in her arms. The poor thing, tossed aside like garbage. He didn't deserve that. Not at all. She held him closer running her fingers through his hair finding it soothing.

How would he react? She frowned and bit her lip at the thought. The poor thing is already traumatized to some extent, it would be bad to expose that secret right now. Gazing up she looked up to find her small beach house getting closer.

She smiled softly and gazed down at the sleeping child as he nuzzled into her curled into a little ball a small smile on his face. He looked so precious, that it almost melted her heart.

She didn't want to put him down yet. So she settled on sitting down in a nearby chair and holding him some more.

Studying him closely, she began to hum softly to him. She wanted to make sure he had sweet dreams. And he seemed to like her soothing singing voice.

She eventually needed to rest her voice. Sighing softly, she looked outside.

The sun was still high in the sky yet she could see now a few people starting to come to the beach. Smiling lightly at that she turned her gaze back to the child and just rocked him gently in her arms.

She loved holding him, it just felt right for her. Holding him in her arms felt natural and felt a strong warmth through her body that she adored. She rested more into her couch and just held the child closer giving him a small kiss to the forehead.

Let him rest. She closed her eyes and hummed contently. He deserved a little rest, once he woke up she can make him something to eat. But for now, she rested contently listening to the little ones soft sleeping breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up comfy but confused. He looked around his surroundings seeing everything in a fuzzy image. His uncle said his eyes were broken and that he was never allowed to see clearly. Still he could tell that he was not in his cupboard or out in the shed.

For starters, he was very comfy. That never happened. Whatever he was laying on was soft and warm and the faint scent of the sea made him more calm and relaxed then he had ever been. That might explain why he did not panic when he first woke up.

Second; was that the room was not as dark and he could faintly here the waves crashing on the shore outside. So, he was not at his uncles' house anymore. He frowned as the memories came rushing back. How his uncle had grown so mad at him that he had grabbed him threw him into his car with his blanket and toy and had slammed the door shut.

He remembering how dark it was, fearing that a monster would come out of the dark and eat him. Then he felt the car move but he did not cry out. Crying lead to beatings. It was a long drive and when he saw the light again he was being tossed over a very high place and landed head first into the sand.

He shook slightly just remembering that. Then…someone came. A red-haired woman came and helped him. He felt warmth flow through him at the memory. She was a pretty woman, one who would his uncle would say hated him. But she didn't. No, she looked worried for him, asking him if he was okay, giving him hugs and even singing to him.

He smiled a little bit. He liked her singing. Yet he still had to wonder why she helped him. His uncle had made it a point to understand that no one would want or care for him. That they were only doing it because they had no choice. So, he had to wonder why this woman would want anything to do with him.

He gazed up at her sleeping face. She had a small smile as her hair cascaded over her face. He reached out slowly, hesitantly and touched her hair. It was soft. There was something else too. A strange feeling of safety and familiarity that he could not place, but he knew it was tied to the red hair.

However, his fiddling with her hair jolted her from her slumber. She let out a soft groan. "Not now, Sebastian..." She mumbled sleepily. "Tell daddy just a few more minutes..."

"Sorry..." Harry squeaked softly, catching her attention as her eyes opened and she looked over at him.

"Oh! Harry...We fell asleep, huh?" She said. Harry nodded slowly.

"Uh-huh...I...I slept good." He admitted with a small smile. Ariel smiled back.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. I can tell you definitely needed it."

He blushed slightly and nodded lightly. She smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead making him gasp slightly in surprise.

She pulled away with a warm smile and seeing his surprised face she giggled softly. "Looks like you needed that too." She said.

He only blushed and looked down but had a tiny smile on his face.

She shook her head at that. "Too cute." She said softly yet fondly. She looked over at her clock hanging on the wall. It was a seashell clock, a gift from her friends on land. Her eyes widened at the time. 'Wow. We slept the day away. Its dinner time.' She slowly got to her feet holding him close.

"Let's get to work on dinner." She said.

Harry's eyes widened slightly at that. It was dinner time already? He remembered the last time she cooked something and how worthless he felt that he didn't help. Harry looked up at her and said, "Uh…I can cook for you if you want."

Ariel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "Wait, what?! No, no, no, no WAY!" She exclaimed frantically. Harry flinched.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I...I thought I had to..." Ariel calmed herself down.

"No, that's something grown ups do. Like me." She pointed to herself. "I'M the cook here. You just wait here and be cute, all right?" She pinched his cheeks playfully, causing him to giggle.

"O-Okay." He replied.

Ariel smiled at him and held him close as she walked into the kitchen. She sat him down on the chair and patted him on his head making him giggle. She leaned down to him. "So, what do you want?" she asked him.

He stared at her confused. She giggled at his confused look. "What do you want to eat?" she asked again poking him lightly in the nose.

He let out a squeak and held his nose and she just giggled at his adorable act. He rubbed his nose softly thinking about all the dishes that he made. He had wanted to try a few of them, they smelled so good. He remembered one that he had made as an experiment.

Uncle Vernon had some seafood leftover and had ordered him to make something for dinner. So, he had tried to make something out of it, and he thought it turned out okay and it smelled amazing but he got beaten for using all the seafood.

He had no idea what it was called but he wanted to try it.

"Um...D-Do you have any seafood...?" Ariel grimaced at the question.

She hated the very idea of seafood. Those fish were sentient! They talked, they had lives and families and hopes and dreams! Eating them was just callous to her.

But Harry was just little. And human. He was unaware. So she didn't blame him.

"No, sweetie, sorry. I don't have any seafood."

"Oh." He frowned looking disappointed. He had noticed her face when he asked and noticed the look that only his uncle had whenever her had made something bad. He lowered his head now sad. "I-I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Arial's eyes went wide as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." She assured him.

He leaned into her touch and looked at her with sad eyes. "B-but you looked like my uncle when they didn't like what I cooked."

There was a long silence for a moment as Arial stared at him wide eyed. "T-They made you cook?" she asked her voice shaking.

Harry nodded his head. "It was my job. I had to do it. Or they got mad." Ariel was the one mad right now. How DARE they!

She sighed deeply. "Well...That's done." She said. "No matter what you do, I won't hurt you."

"Oh...Really?" Harry said hopefully. Ariel nodded.

"Cross my heart. You'll learn my reason for not liking seafood soon...Hopefully."

Harry nodded his head. "O-Okay…" he said.

Arial smiled gently at him and kissed him on the nose. "That's better. Now, let's see what we can make you."

She walked over to her cabinet and hummed in thought. She had mostly seaweed dishes but she had some food from the human world. Pasta being one of them. She looked at the selection and saw one that she had yet to try. "How about some Mac and Cheese?" she asked him.

Harry looked over to her his eyes going wide and he nodded. He had made that a few times and it both looked and smelled so good.

Ariel smiled. "All right then, I'll get right to making it!" Humming to herself, she pulled out the box and grabbed a pot. Harry watched the process.

Yes, this was almost exactly how he made it. Except for one thing...

"Um...Miss Ariel...?" He said softly, causing her to turn.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"Um...Y-You should try putting some more s-salt in it..."

She blinked and looked around finding the salt. Smiling she added some salt into the dish, "Thank you Harry." She said gratefully.

He blushed and looked down, not used to being thanked. He had never been thanked before.

Arial hums softly as she makes the dinner adding the cheese and mixing it all together. She smiles as she pulls out two bowls and fills them up and places a dinglehopper in it and walks over the child and sits it down in front of him.

He looks at the meal with wide eyes before looking up at her. "A-Are you sure I can-"

Arial nods. "Yes. You need to eat honey." She spoke softly and gently tucked a napkin into his shirt so he won't make a mess.

He looked at the napkin, then the meal, then the fork. He picked it up, then tried to figure out how to use it. 'Okay...Um...Dudley did it like this...' He scooped up some of the food in the fork and smiled. "Look! I did it!" He pointed to his fork. "I did it all by myself!" Ariel put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Yes you did!" She said. "You're so smart, Harry!" He blushed.

"Really?" He said bashfully.

"Yep! Now eat before it gets cold."

He nodded and slowly rose the fork to his mouth and took a bite of the cheesy goodness. His face took on a shocked look that soon brightened greatly. "It's so good!" he cheered.

Arial giggled again at the cute display before her. She took a small bite herself and hummed in delight. It was good! The salt made it even better! "Yes, it is. Good choice."

He beamed at her and continued to eat. They continued to eat and soon it was all gone. Harry hugged his tummy in content feeling full for the first time.

Arial giggled at this and just watched him in content. He was an adorable child, and she was already falling in love with him. He was just too cute! She shook her head at that amused at herself. Yet she also grew a thoughtful expression. What would her friends think?

She had a feeling that Flounder would be fine, a bit nervous but fine. Sebastian would have a panic attack but over all be okay. Her family…well that's another time. She blinked in surprise when she heard a splashing sound outside. She looked out the window and saw a yellow fish jumping out the sea and waving at her with a grin.

Ariel's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "Harry...Would you like to meet a very close friend of mine?" Harry's eyes widened.

"F-Friend...?" He said timidly. Ariel nodded.

"That's right. I have a friend waiting outside, and I want to introduce you." Harry looked nervous.

"But...what if your friend hates me and thinks I'm a freak and wants to beat me up?"

The little mermaid frowned sorrowfully at him and walked over and picked him up in a hug. "He is not like that. In fact, he is about as timid as you are." She giggled lightly at the thought. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Harry looked up at her his eyes still shining with worry. "Y-You sure he won't hate me."

She smiled tenderly down at him and moved a stand of hair from his face with her finger gently. "I'm sure."

Harry nodded slowly and gulped. "O-Okay then…"

Ariel smiled and rose to her feet. "It'll be fun, I promise." Harry nodded.

"S-So where is your friend...?" He asked softly.

"Out near the water." Ariel replied cheerfully, only to be taken aback by the soft whimper he let out upon hearing that bit of news. "What's wrong?"

"W-Water's scary..." Harry said softly.

"Why would you say that?" she asked her chest hurting confused. She had never met anyone who feared the sea. Seeing his scared expression however was painful to see.

Harry whimpered into her arms and shook his head. "I…it's always so hot…I…I don't like going under. Can't breathe…" he said in a scared tone.

Ariel held him close running her free hand through his messy locks, yet her face was one of horror. 'What did they do to him!?' she wondered to herself. She could feel him shaking in her hold and it broke her heart even more.

She had to help him! She had to show him that the water was not something to fear. That it was your best friend, and it was home to so many wonderful things. It was her home, and she wanted him to see the magic and beauty of it!

"Harry...Please trust me, okay? The water is nothing to be afraid of. This water isn't hot. It's nice and cool and refreshing, and I promise you that you will NOT go under. Okay?" Harry looked up at her.

"But...How do you know...?" He asked softly. Ariel smiled.

"Because I'll be right there with you the entire time. Trust me." She said gently.

He looked up into her blue eyes and saw that she was being honest with him. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath. He nodded slowly making her smile wide.

"There we go. What a brave boy." She said soothingly to him, making him blush and relax into her more. Smiling wide she rose to her feet and slowly made her way out of the house and up to the water.

She smiled down at the still timid looking child and slowly she started to walk into the cool water making him shake lightly. He closed his eyes closed flinching, ready to feel any pain.

Instead he felt cool liquid all around him, he blinked his eyes open and looked around in surprise to see he was half way in the water. Warm arms hugged him close to a warm body. He looked up with wide green eyes and the warm and tender blue.

"I-Its nice…" he said in an awed whisper, finding the water soothing and dare he say calming. As if they very water was wrapping around him in a comforting hug.

Ariel giggled. "I know, isn't it?" She said, giving him a playful boop on the nose, causing him to giggle.

Suddenly, Ariel felt something tap her on the back. She turned around and tilted her head when she saw a familiar little fish.

"Ariel...Are we alone...?" Flounder whispered, looking around for any humans.

"Is there someone behind you?" Harry asked hearing the voice.

Flounder froze in shock at that and Arial blushed and smiled somewhat timidly. "Uh…Harry…I have someone I want you to meet." She said and gave her friend a pleading look.

Flounder quickly shook his head no, but Arial nodded her head yes. Harry growing curious, moved in her arms so he could look behind her and his eyes grew wide when he saw a yellow fish with blue fins.

The fish gazed at him with wide eyes and they both seemed to stare at each other. Harry blinked a few times then tilted his head in an adorable way. "Fishy spoke?" he asked.

Ariel giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. "That's right, sweetie. Fishy spoke." She cooed, ruffling his hair. Flounder looked around nervously.

"Um...Oh, what do I do...?" He said nervously. "Ariel, you know humans make me nervous." Ariel smiled.

"Well, you wanna know something, Flounder? Water makes Harry here nervous."

The fish stared at the child with wide eyes. "I-It does?" he asked. Harry nodded his head his wide green eyes sparkling in curiosity. "T-That's just silly." He said.

Arial giggled lightly. "I know, so is being afraid of this little guy." She said gesturing to the small child in her arms.

Flounder gave a small timid smile. "R-Right." He faced the wide-eyed child and waved at him with his fin. "Hi. I'm Flounder." He greeted the child.

"Hi, Flounder...I'm Harry." Harry said softly. Flounder smiled.

"So, um...You made friends with a little guy...Does he know about...?"

"Not yet." Ariel replied. "I was just about to show him, actually."

Harry blinked up at her confusion evident in his cute face.

Arial giggled at him lightly. "There is something I have to tell you sweetie." She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Or maybe showing you would be better."

He tilted his head in a cute way and Ariel kissed him on the forehead making him blush red. She closed her eyes and focused and the water below her started to glow in a faint light.

Harry gasped in surprise. Once the light dimmed a long green tail rose out of the water making the child's eyes widen. He looked up at a nervous looking Arial. "Y-Your part fishy?" he asked adorably.

Ariel giggled. "I have a LOT to tell you, Harry..."


End file.
